Assessment of autoimmune status, insulin secretion and resistance may be helpful in distinguishing between the 2 types of DM in youth. Subjects will have a screening test consisting of antibody panel, c-peptide and IGFBP1 response to a standard mixed meal will be measured. In older youth with a significant c-peptide response, insulin secretion and resistance will be assessed.